


Stark Blue

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Short Chapters, Snippets, The Starks are not related to Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 17:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: The Avengers decide to meet a mysterious family that has amassed an amazing level of power in recent years.THIS IS A CROSSOVER FUSED WITH AN AU. Don't expect much sense from this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sansa Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sansa Stark/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/Sansa Stark
Comments: 127
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A while back @dreamingdailyofafictionalworld suggested a possible Sansa/Bucky or Sansa/Steve.
> 
> I thought it sounded like fun. As I couldn't choose between if Sansa should be with Bucky or Steve, I went with what “The Road to El Dorado” taught me. Both sounds good ;)

“I don’t like this.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’ve already said that. Many times. Actually, many many times. I stopped caring after the second.”

Steve threw Tony a look. “We don’t know anything about them. They came out of nowhere.”

“Everybody has to come from somewhere.” Tony told him calmly. “We’re here to figure out where they came from. Romanoff is here to help.”

Natasha just arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

Steve was about to protest one more time, but the door opened, preventing him from doing so.

They -Steve, Tony, Nat and Pepper -got up to receive the guests.

The first one through the door was a young man with auburn hair, followed by a -much- shorter brunette girl, and the last one in was a red headed woman. They all made quite the group.

The redhead took the front, marching straight to Pepper. “Miss Potts, it’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Winterfell Industries has some interesting prospects.” Pepper gave her a pleasant smile. “But I’m afraid I still don’t know your name, only your lawyer’s.”

“Of course.” The younger woman’s smile was pure ice. “I’m Sansa Stark. This is my brother Robb and my sister Arya.”

Tony’s jaw had hit the floor.

“Stark?” He asked. “Are we…?”

“Related?” Arya Stark called from her place. “No.” She snorted.

“But you have the same last name.” Steve pointed out.

“That’s just a tragedy of Fate.” Sansa replied, turning to him. “Captain Rogers.”

“Miss Stark.” He shook her hand.

Introductions were made all around. They were informed that the Starks had brought a cousin along, but he was responsible for security and he’d stayed outside having a staring contest with Bucky. (Arya called it a ‘pouting contest’ and Tony sprayed the water he was drinking all over the table.)

Apparently, even though Robb Stark was the oldest, he was actually the VP of the company.

“And who are you?” Natasha asked Sansa.

“The CEO.”

“You?” Tony didn’t even try to hide his incredulity, and all the eyes turned to him.

“Yes.”

“Are you serious?” He pressed.

Sansa didn’t seem to mind his complete lack of manners. “If I’m not mistaken you’ve become a CEO younger than me.”

“Yes.”

“So is the problem that I’m young or that I am a woman?”

Robb exchanged looks with his other sister, but Arya was clearly having fun. “I’m not saying that!” Tony protested. “I’m just saying that I am a genius…”

“So you’re saying I can’t be a genius because I’m a woman.” Sansa concluded.

Tony turned desperately to Pepper. “How is she making everything I say sound bad?”

“Because you won’t stop opening your mouth.” She hissed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve felt they were sidetracked the whole meeting. The Stark siblings were extremely intelligent and they presented a united front throughout it all, so it was hard to get a crack at them.

Nat had barely talked during the whole thing, so Steve imagined she was studying them the whole time.

Finally the meeting came to an end. Tony shook Sansa’s hand, then went ahead to do the same to her siblings. Sansa exchanged words with Pepper, before turning to him. “Captain Rogers.”

There was something about her that made him think of pure ice, and yet...

Steve caught the hand she’d offered. “Miss Stark.”

He followed the group out of the room, only to find Bucky talking to a man with curly black hair.

“Jon.” Robb called.

The man that was likely Jon turned to the others. “He has a metal arm.” He informed, pointing at Bucky.

Arya snorted. “We can set a play date if you want, Jon.” She told him.

Jon rolled his eyes at her, before turning back to Bucky. “It was a pleasure, Barnes.”

“Yes.” They gave each other those back slaps that men seemed to favor.

Sansa gave Bucky a long look, before nodding in his direction.

As the Starks left together, Steve noticed Bucky was following Sansa with his eyes. “Who’s the cold red-head?”

“Good question.” Steve hummed.

“I’ll find out.” Natasha, who’d put herself on Bucky’s other side, finally spoke. “Something here isn’t right.”

“Do you think they’re dangerous?” Steve wanted to know.

“Jon is.” Bucky spoke, completely sure of what he was saying. “That man has training.”

“So does Arya Stark.” Natasha completed. “The look in her eyes… She’s killed people.”

“So what do we do?” Steve asked.

“We dig.” Natasha decided. “Something will come out.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have information on the Starks. The other ones.” Natasha added when she saw Tony’s pout. He wasn’t happy about not being the only famous Stark out there.

“What do you have?” Steve wanted to know.

“Some things were easy to find.” Natasha said as she sat down. “For others, I had to dig into interesting places.”

“Continue.” Bucky asked.

“The official the story is…” She paused dramatically and opened a file. “The Starks are an old family with very old money. Those types of people that can trace their lineage to a distant relative that used to play chess with the King of England. They were loyal to the Crown for ages, and fought many wars for it.” She passed the folder to Tony, who was closer. “Their state is called Winterfell and has belonged to the family for generations. Now, they used to be rich just because they were, and had safe business ventures. They had been fighting wars for a long time, but that was it.”

“What changed?” Steve questioned.

“The father of those three, Eddard Stark, was in the middle of that Parliamentary Coup that happened a few decades ago in England.”

Bucky cleared his throat. “He wasn’t the only one.”

Yes, they now knew that HYDRA had helped along with the whole debacle that happened, and almost caused a civil war in the UK.

“Yes, but Eddard Stark was by all accounts, the most honorable man who’d ever lived.” Natasha pointed out. “The man was considered a saint, you won’t find a single person willing to talk badly about him. He was the one that started Winterfell Industries, focused on…”

“Weapons.” Tony completed.

“Yes. They started getting big, but big among certain crowds.”

“That’s why I never heard about them.” Tony guessed.

“Yes. They had an amazingly strict clientele.”

“But something went wrong.” Bucky guessed.

“We can’t keep our eyes in the whole world.” Nat indicated. “And we keep busy around here, but in England things got ugly with a powerful family, the Lannisters.”

“The former Prime Minister’s family?” Steve guessed, because he was sure he’d heard the name before.

“Exactly. Recently it became public knowledge that they had a close relationship with HYDRA and a lot of what the Starks created, went there.”

“So what happened?” Tony pressed.

“Eddard tried to confront the Lannisters, it didn’t go well.” Natasha sighed. “He was executed, his daughters went missing, his wife started a campaign for justice… It was a whole mess. His oldest son, Robb, went into politics and he lost his pregnant wife for his efforts. There was an ambush, he survived by a miracle, his wife and mother didn’t.”

“Holy fuck.” Tony let out a breath.

“And the daughters?” Bucky asked.

“Sansa Stark was basically a hostage for the Lannisters. She disappeared for years, and would only be seen occasionally. At some point she went to live with her aunt, who died under suspicious means. Two years after that, she took the company back with the help of her cousin Jon and her brother.”

“Took back?” Bucky arched an eyebrow.

“By force.” Natasha nodded. “As soon as she was back in power the company started growing more and more. The girl is a business genius; she has no formal education, but she can scent a deal from miles.”

“What about the cousin and the sister?” Those two were the ones Steve was concerned about.

“Jon Snow went into the military, and became Black Ops quite fast. He’s a talented soldier and an even better strategist. Some people say he’s unkillable.”

Bucky snorted. “No such thing.”

“He’s a trained soldier. The interesting one, is the sister.” Natasha continued. “Arya Stark disappeared for many years. Enough that people thought she was really dead. Three years ago she shows up out of nowhere.”

“Where was she?” Tony asked.

“Everywhere. She was trained by people some agencies never heard about and some we wish we hadn’t.” Natasha leaned back against the chair. “She’s the most dangerous of them all.”

Steve sighed. “Now what?”

“Keep your friends close and all that jazz.” Tony offered. “We should keep an eye on them.”

“We don’t know if they’re enemies.” Steve indicated.

Tony scoffed. “Do you wanna wait to find out?”

He looked at the picture of Sansa Stark that was closer, then traded a look with Bucky.

No, he didn’t want to wait to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bran’s eyes went back to their normal Stark grey, before he turned to his sister. “You were right. They’ve investigated us.”

“When is Sansa ever wrong?” Robb asked jokingly, as he took a sip from his drink.

Sansa ignored her brother. “How much did they find?”

“Pretty much everything, except for the really interesting part.” Bran informed her. “And they’ve decided to keep an eye on us.”

Arya snorted from her place. “I’ll love to see them try.”

“So what now?” Robb asked directly to Sansa.

“Well, they don’t know we know, so we’ll keep it this way.” Sansa decided. “They don’t need to know anything else for now.”

“Are we planning on telling them?” Jon asked.

“No.” Sansa answered simply. “This thing we keep between us. Nobody can know. I don’t trust SHIELD, and I don’t trust the Avengers.”

“Do you trust anyone, Sansa?” Arya scoffed.

She arched a brow. “I trust you all, don’t I?”

The door opened and Rickon put his head in the room. “Sansa, can we watch a movie?”

She smiled kindly at her youngest sibling. “Of course we can, my little wolf.” She opened her arms and Rickon came to sit by her, so she could hug him. “Robb, set up a meeting with Tony Stark and his people. Let’s see what they give us.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky hated this whole thing. They should not be bringing civilians -especially the most suspicious civilians he’d ever seen -into the fucking compound.

Steve had agreed with him on that, but Tony had dismissed it as them being them and agreeing with whatever the other said.

To make things better, Natasha had sided with Tony on this; she believed it was a good opportunity to see what they had up their sleeve.

Tony was absolutely certain he could detect any kind of hidden technology they might try to use to spy on the Compound, and Natasha had plans to keep an eye on Sansa Stark.

When the car arrived, the oldest brother was the first to get out. He was all charming smiles and pleasant words. Before Bucky could even blink, he was dragging Tony away.

Jon was the second to leave the car, and as he hurried after Robb -with the excuse of needing to keep an eye on him -Steve and Tasha just went after him.

That was how Bucky saw himself alone with Sansa Stark, as he watched the others hurrying inside the building.

“Miss Stark.” He offered her his hand.

“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” She gave him that politely cold smile of hers, as she accepted his help. “I think my family forgot me.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m sure it was not intentional.” 

“I’m sure it wasn’t.” She agreed easily, then slipped her arm through his. “Do you mind keeping me company, Mr. Barnes?”

He looked at where his arm was linked to hers, and wondered what he should do. “No, Miss Stark.”

She followed his eyes. “Oh, I am sorry. Do you mind?”

“No.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s go?”

“Yes, please.”

Sansa didn’t seem to be in a hurry to reach the others; they were quite ahead of them -enough that Bucky could see them, but had to be quiet to actually listen to them -but she kept her pace.

She was wearing some extreme high heels, so maybe that was why.

Bucky didn’t know what to say to her, and he kept expecting Natasha to come and do it, but Robb Stark seemed to have monopolized her attention.

“I hope your friend doesn’t kill my brother.” Sansa spoke from his side. “Robb flirts with everyone, but it’s hardly serious.”

“Natasha can handle herself.” He grumbled.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” She suddenly asked. “You’re very quiet.”

“No.” Bucky answered her bluntly. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just… Not great at conversations.”

“Jon is just like that.” She told him with a smile, this one a bit more natural. “He takes after our father. Different from Robb and his smiles.”

“And you?” He turned to her, finally interested in what she was saying. “Who do you take after?”

She stopped walking, making him do the same. “I look like my mother.” She told him simply. “But I don’t take after anyone, Mr. Barnes. I am all original.”

Well… Damn.


	6. Chapter 6

“STARK! HOW DARE YOU? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

There was an abnormal number of Starks looking around, trying to figure out the source of said threat.

“What now, Foster?” Tony Stark rolled his eyes.

The woman came marching in his direction, a look of pure fury in her eyes. “You changed my equipment again!” She protested.

“You should be thanking me!” Tony argued. “Everything you have now is the most…”

“I don’t care!”

“That’s why you should’ve come work for us.” Sansa offered from her place.

Jane turned immediately to her. “Sansa!” She gasped. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She hugged the taller woman. “Oh my god. Darcy will love to see you.”

“Darcy is here too?” Robb asked looking around.

“Robb!”

As Jane hugged Robb then Jon, Darcy came running down the hall, clearly late to chase her boss. “Jaaaaane!” She skidded to a stop, her eyes huge behind her glasses as she saw the people there. “JON!”

She barrelled towards the dark haired man, throwing her arms around him. Jon grabbed her, chuckling as he hugged her back. “Oh man, you still smell so good.” She commented.

“So do you, Lewis.” Jon grinned.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asked, after she finished saying hello to everybody.

“Business.” Sansa smiled at her.

“How do you know each other?” Natasha asked.

“Sansa tried to hire me last year.” Jane told the other woman. “But I didn’t want to work for a private company.”

“What are you doing now?” Robb challenged.

“I don’t work for him.” Jane protested, looking at Tony as if the mere idea was ridiculous.

“Are you still single, Jane?” Robb teased, a grin on his lips. “Should we finally have that dinner?”

Jane blushed. “Honestly, Stark…”


	7. Chapter 7

Once Jane and Darcy came around it was impossible to talk business to the Starks (the other ones). They knew both women and adored them; Darcy had attached herself to Jon’s arm and was flirting like there was no tomorrow.

Robb had managed to get both Bucky and Tony caught up in a conversation about baseball, while Miss Stark had moved away from the group to take a call.

If he remained quiet, Steve could hear her side of the conversation well enough to know she was talking about things that didn’t really concern him. He felt somewhat bad for listening in, but he was thinking about the security of the compound.

When he realized Sansa was about to finish her call with the woman she called Marge -who was organizing a fundraiser for the Starks -he started making his way towards her. She’d talked quite a lot to Bucky and he was curious.

She turned to him a bit before he reached her. “Captain Rogers.” She gave him the same polite smile she’d been giving everybody.

“Miss Stark.” He didn’t know exactly how to ask her what he wanted. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but…”

“You want to know what I was talking to Mr Barnes about.” She finished for him.

“How did you know?” He asked surprised.

She chuckled. “He told me you might come and ask.”

Steve blushed. “Am I being overprotective?”

“Yes.” She confirmed easily. “But, with your history, it’s forgivable.”

“But you won’t tell me what you talked about.” He guessed.

“Walk with me a bit and I might confess something.” She told him, asking for his arm.

Steve could see quite clearly why Bucky had liked her.


	8. Chapter 8

“How was your talk with Miss Stark, punk?”

He was such a smartass…

“Not as good as yours, apparently.”

Bucky snorted. “Jealous?”

Someone was in a good mood. “Should I be?” Steve teased back.

Bucky chuckled. “No.”

Steve came up behind him and hugged his waist. “What do you think of them?”

“I think they’re hiding something, and it’s something big and potentially deadly.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah… I get this feeling from them… Like static in the air.”

Bucky broke his hold just to turn and look him in the eye. “You feel it too.”

“I do. I don’t know what it is, and it’s not all the time, but… I got a bad feeling.”

Bucky scratched his jaw. Should he shave? “You aren’t the only one. What do we do?”

“I have no idea. I don’t like the thought of making enemies out of them just because, but… Should we wait until they give us a reason to be enemies?”

“I think it might never happen.” Bucky admitted. “I think they have a hard time trusting people because they’ve been screwed over too many times by people close to them. I think that, if we prove they can trust us, they will.”

Steve smiled warmly at him. “Look at you, being kind-hearted.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Steve dropped a quick peck to his lips. “You’re right, of course.”

“We’ll go to their party in two weeks. Then we’ll see how things go.”

It was the only thing they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more flirty ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The party they’d been invited to was like an inauguration party for the Starks and Winterfell Industries. According to Robb, they were coming out of the shadows and bringing the family company to a new time.

It sounded ominous, even if -perhaps -it wasn’t the intention.

It became an all-hands-on-deck kind of situation, where they all decided to go and spy. It wasn’t the most polite thing to do to their hosts, who they didn’t know for a fact had bad intentions, but… Well, better safe than sorry.

The party was at the famous Winterfell State, the house that belonged to the family for generations. It was a typical English manor and Tony wouldn’t stop quoting “Downton Abbey”.

So Tony was there being himself, and Darcy had found Jon in a second, and Jane was introducing Thor to Robb and his wife Margaery and things seemed fine.

Steve and Bucky were by the bar when Sansa found them.

“Captain Rogers. Mr. Barnes.”

Damn.

She was wearing a navy blue dress of some shimmering fabric with a collar full of gemstones. She looked like a movie star.

“You both look great.” She told them with a smile as she approached.

Steve cleared his throat. “So do you, Miss Stark.”

“Thank you.” She put herself in between them and linked her arm to each one. “And now I’m the most envied woman in the room.” She teased as she started walking and bringing them along.

“As if you weren’t before, doll.” Bucky told her easily.

Sansa chuckled. “Look who’s a charmer…”

Eventually she herded both of them to a balcony and they talked about nothing relevant for a few minutes.

Steve could feel she was analyzing them, but even then he wasn’t prepared for what she said. “You two don’t act very couply in public.” 

They both froze, Bucky with his glass halfway to his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” She said immediately. “I didn’t mean to be nosy. It’s none of my business.”

“We aren’t hiding, if this is what you’re asking.” Steve spoke, his tone defensive.

He could see Sansa was about to say something -probably apologize by the look in her eyes -but Bucky spoke first. “It’s just a bad habit from a lifetime of hiding.” He told her. “Sometimes, when we’re in public, we’ll just automatically put distance between ourselves. We’re trying to break out of it but…” He shrugged.

Sansa was looking at the champagne flute on her hand, but she wasn’t seeing it. “Those habits we develop to protect ourselves are hard to break out of, right?”

This was something she knew personally and it was easy to see, and -if everything Natasha told them was true -it was also easy to understand.

“Yeah.” Steve agreed lowly.

Sansa seemed to shake herself out of it. “I’m a terrible hostess; making you talk about your personal life like it’s any of my business.” Her polite smile, the one that was clearly a mask, was back on. “Please, you have to enjoy this party.”

“You know what? You’re right. Hold this, punk.” Bucky gave his glass to Steve. “Miss Stark, would you care for a dance?”

“Me?”

“Steve is a terrible dancer.”

“I’d like to protest, but…” Steve chuckled.

“So come dance with me.” Bucky offered her his hand.

She seemed taken aback and unsure for a minute. Sansa looked from one to the other, and Steve had the heartbreaking realisation that she wasn’t worried if Steve would be okay with her dancing with his fiancé. She didn’t know if she could trust them even this much, just to dance at a party.

Whatever life had thrown at Sansa Stark, Steve was starting to realize it was way worse than they’d iniatially thought.

***

Sansa gasped as Bucky spun her around. “Careful, I can’t raise my arms with this dress.” But even as she said that she was smiling.

The corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked up. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He pulled her closer again.

“I hope you’re all having fun tonight.” She told him.

“I can say my night got a lot better now.” He told her easily.

“Were you always this much of a flirty?”

“I used to be terrible.” He admitted. “I loved flirting and I loved dames.”

“I bet they loved you too.” She teased.

“Yes. Steve never minded; he always had a weak spot for intelligent, hard working, classy women. Especially the ones with a british accent.” He gave her a strange look.

What? Was he saying that…

“But after…” He cleared his throat. “Everything, I was… Different. Quieter, less sociable. I thought Steve was only looking for that old Bucky and I couldn’t be him anymore. I was scared shitless that Steve would realize that and leave me.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No. He loves me. It’s a crazy thought.” He cleared his throat again. “But, as time went on and I got better and went to therapy and worked on a lot of things… I realized he wasn’t going anywhere, and some of my charming ways returned.”

“To the delight of the ladies.” She teased.

“Nowadays not really. The work became crazier and I still have a shit load of things to work on.” He shrugged. “Besides, Steve and I have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

“It must be incredible.” She spoke softly. “To have someone from outside that you can trust like that.”

Outside. That wasn’t family.

“The next time you’re in New York, you should come to visit.” Bucky told her simply. “We’ll get you some dancing shoes and make a night out of it.” He dipped her.

“Oh my!” Sansa grasped his jacket. “You…” She let out a breathless chuckle. “I don’t want to be the third wheel.”

He pulled her back. “I invited you, didn’t I?”

She looked even less convinced then. “What would Steve say?”

“Intelligent, hard working, classy woman with a British accent.” He pointed out.

“I have no idea what you’re planning.” She admitted, and it was obvious she didn’t like it at all.

“I don’t know who you’ve been getting involved with lately; but I’m not planning anything.” He guided her out of the dancefloor. “There’s something about you that I really like.”

“Me?”

“You. Tell her, Steve.”

Sansa just then noticed that he was taking her to where Steve was, waiting for both of them with drinks. “Tell her what?”

“That we’d like her to visit us in New York.” Bucky prompted.

Steve seemed shocked by the suggestion -maybe that Bucky had done it -but he recovered fast. “It’s a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...  
The Starks are forced to reveal their deepest secret.


	10. Chapter 10

Somehow, after the party ended, the Avengers were still there.

Winterfell had a conservatory -of course it did -and they found themselves sitting there. Sansa had sent their younger sibling -Rickon -to bed a long time ago, and Jon had been teasing Darcy about being past her bedtime, since she was almost sleeping on his shoulder.

Bran -the creep brother -had been staring blankly at the opposite wall for a long time, but his siblings didn’t seem concerned.

“Jon, why don’t you take Darcy to one of the guestrooms?” Sansa offered. “She can sleep here tonight.” She then turned to Steve. “Unless you’re planning on leaving soon? Mind you, you can all spend the night.”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, when Bran turned to Robb. “They’re here.” And he pointed to the darkness outside the glass windows.

While the Avengers were confused by the statement, the Starks weren’t. They immediately jumped to their feet. The static that Steve and Bucky occasionally felt around them, became thicker in the air.

“Get them out of here, Marge.” Sansa Stark ordered.

Margaery was already standing up, calling the other women to leave the room, when Jon growled -actually growled, “We’re surrounded.”

Sansa’s hands went up and the temperature of the whole room dropped as ice wall was formed around them all, closing the windows a second before the shooting started.

Steve jumped up, but he didn’t have a gun or his shield. Bucky, always prepared for the worse, had two handguns hidden on his person.

“Get them out while I can still hold this!” Sansa barked.

They could hear the bullets hitting the wall of ice. It wasn’t breaking because Sansa kept making it thicker. However, as her hands started to shake, it became clear she wouldn’t be able to keep that forever.

“Thor.” Steve called. “Go with them, make sure they are secure and come back.”

Thor nodded and followed Margaery out as she pushed Bran’s chair, while Darcy, Jane and Pepper also left.

Tony was already with his suit on and he shot up, smashing the glass ceiling of the conservatory. Jon pulled his shirt off, and his bones snapped and reshaped, while his growling became stronger, until the man they’d met turned into a beast, something that -absurdly -looked like a white werewolf.

The air crackled with static, and Bucky finally noticed it was coming from Robb. He could see the energy gathering around the eldest Stark’s fingertips. “Sansa, let go.” He told his sister.

Sansa lowered herself to the ground, and the walls exploded.

Steve and bucky were already getting in the middle of it, but they could see the Starks doing the same. Arya moving faster than anyone he’d ever seen, while Robb seemed to control electricity and Jon was mauling people with his teeth.

The men firing against the Starks were trained soldiers and in a big number. This was done by someone with a lot of money and power, because they were also well equipped.

Bucky managed to take a man down and pass his weapon to Steve. They clearly weren’t expecting the Starks to have backup, much less the Avengers. Once Thor was back, it was even clearer they were ill-prepared for the mission.

With all that, it didn’t take long for the Avengers and the Starks long to get them all down.

“Great. They destroyed the conservatory.” Sansa grumbled as she got back on her feet.

Tony landed directly in front of her and raised his hand to her, a clear threat. “Start explaining yourself, Elsa.” He demanded.

Sansa arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Stark?” Sansa looked at something over his shoulder. “Because Jon is bigger and meaner right now.”

Jarvis let Tony know a second too late that Jon Snow -or at least the beast that used to be him -was right behind him.

Steve could see this turning into a shit show pretty fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Starks have powers!!! Muhahauhauhuhahua
> 
> Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took awhile...  
Thank you for all the love and support.
> 
> This is really short, but I hope you guys like it ^^

“Wait.” Steve raised his hands as the tension rose. “Let’s discuss this.”

“Tell your friend to cool down.” Arya snarled, a knife in her hand.

“Tony.” Steve spoke firmly. “We just fought together. We’re still on the same side. For now.”

Sansa gave him a look. “And it started.”

“I think we deserve some explanation.” Natasha pointed out.

“We can talk.” Sansa conceded. “But only after you put down the weapons. I’m not going to discuss anything with you, while you’re threatening my family inside our house.”

“Tony.” Steve asked again.

“They have the advantage over us.” Tony pointed out. “If we put our weapons down, they can still take us.”

“You’re wrong, Stark.” Sansa told him flatly. “We can take you even with the weapons; we could’ve taken you any time we wanted. But we don’t want that.”

“And we’re supposed to take your word for it?” He pressed.

“Unless you want a fight.” She pressed. “And I have a baby brother in this house, so I’d prefer if we didn’t.”

Tony finally decided to stand down. “We need to talk.”

“That was the plan before you started acting like a wanker.” Arya informed him.

“Are you enhanced?” Bucky asked.

“No.” Sansa looked directly at him. “We’re mutants.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Mutants? What does that mean?” Steve wanted to know.

“Can we move this to a place without bodies and debri?” Sansa asked, indicating the way out of the conservatory.

“I’ll get someone to come clean this.” Arya told her sister. “And I’ll get our people on it.”

“Thanks, Arya.” Sansa gave her sister a tired smile. “Robb, would you mind getting the ladies out of the safe room?”

“No problem. Marge is probably pissed at them for attacking the house.”

“Jon, take a deep breath in.” She told the huge wolf. “When you’re ready -and dressed -come meet us in my office.”

The werewolf -Jon - nodded his head and went out into the garden.

Sansa sighed, then turned to the Avengers. “Follow me.”

They exchanged looks, but followed her to a big office. Sansa took her place behind the big desk, then fixed her eyes on Natasha. “Don’t pretend S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t know about mutants.”

Everybody turned their eyes to Natasha. “We’re familiar with them.”

“What?” Steve gasped. “How come we’ve never heard about this?”

“Why do you think?” Sansa asked calmly. “They’ve been keeping things from you. How shocking.” Her eyes turned to Bucky. “You also know about this.”

Bucky looked gloom, but he nodded. “H.Y.D.R.A… Experimented with many different people.”

“Can anyone explain what mutants are?” Tony asked. “Well, beyond the obvious.”

“The obvious, Mr. Stark?” Sansa arched an eyebrow at him. “We’re the next step in evolution.”

“You were given your gift from birth.” Thor guessed.

“Something like that. Mutants don’t always present their powers at the same age. Robb and Jon started showing signs of power before they were six. I didn’t know I had any gift until I was 15.”

“Are all of you…” Steve paused.

“Mutants?” She offered. “Yes. My father would’ve been proud if he’d gotten the chance to see all of us with our gifts.”

“Are there many mutants out there?” Bucky asked.

“Oh yes…”

“Then why we don’t see them on the streets?” Steve wanted to know.

Sansa scoffed. “Do you really think it’d be that easy? That we could just come out to the world and we’d be embraced and accepted.”

“Times have changed…”

“Should I tell you what happened to me during all the years I spent with the Lannisters? And why they’re still hunting us?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while here!
> 
> Thank you so much for the awesome comments and the kudos.
> 
> I had to correct two small mistakes on the previous chapter (Bran's presence in the room, when I said Marge had left with him and Sansa's age when her powers showed up).

They all heard wood snapping and saw that Bucky had broken the arm of the chair. “What did they do to you?” He wanted to know.

“They experimented on me. Everybody knows that enhanced individuals are the next step on any kind of army. Nobody has been able to perfectly replicate the serum used in the Captain, but there’s a lot of people trying to.”

“So they turned to mutants?” Natasha asked.

“The Lannisters believed they could use our DNA to develop a serum that would force the mutation in otherwise ordinary people.”

“Is that why they kept you a prisoner for all those years?” Natasha pushed.

“Yes. At first, they were waiting to see if I’d show signs of mutation, like my siblings.”

“And then?” Steve asked softly.

“Then they regretted doing it.” She told him simply.

“And now they want you back.” Tony finished. “Revenge or research?”

“Both. But probably they care more about revenge at this point. “

“Who’s backing them up?” Tony asked. “Because that team was well equipped.”

“We don’t know.” Sansa admitted. “We’ve been trying to figure it out for a while now, but no success.”

“Sansa.” Robb came into the room. “Marge is serving tea with way too much whisky to our guests. How are things here?”

“I could use that tea.” Sansa sighed.

“So could I.” Tony agreed.

“Let’s finish this conversation in the parlor.” Robb suggested. “Come on.”

Sansa nodded her agreement and everybody started getting up and moving out of there. Steve was almost by the door when he realized Bucky wasn’t behind him. He turned back in time to see Bucky holding Sansa’s hand.

“Are you hurt, doll?” He asked her softly, looking her up and down, looking for any sign of injuries on her.

“I’m fine.” She told him, but didn’t pull her hand back.

“You’re cold.” Bucky pushed.

“It’s normal after I used too much of my power.” She assured him.

He looked at Steve. “Your jacket is in better condition than mine.”

Steve nodded and took it off, throwing it to Bucky, who immediately passed it to Sansa. “Are you two serious?”

“Deadly, doll.” Bucky insisted, shaking the jacket for her.

Sansa rolled her eyes, but accepted it. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Remember you can always find me on tumblr @madamebaggio


End file.
